


Kindred Soul in Two Bodies

by starprise_entership



Series: Valentines’ Day Ficlets 2018 [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, honestly just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Ro reflects on her relationship with Deanna.





	Kindred Soul in Two Bodies

Ro is madly in love with Deanna.

She loves their relationship because with one of them being an empath, life is always full of surprises. Even their first meeting was more of a surprise than anything else. Ro remembers the first time Deanna first approached her at Ten-Forward. But it wasn’t a normal approach. It all started with a few light taps at the base of her spine.

She slaps a hand to her lower back, jumping when she finds only open air. Whipping around, she looks for the person who’s just laid a hand on her. It doesn’t feel invasive, but she still wants to know who it is nonetheless.

Then she sees Deanna’s slender fingers tapping on the counter ever so slightly, to the rhythm of the beat that works her way up her spine and into her mind.

_Well, you’ve certainly got my attention._

_I’ve been trying._

Ro jumps again at the new voice in her mind. Having had enough surprises for one day, she heads up to the counter. “You’re the one talking to me, aren’t you?” Ro asks the ship’s counsellor. Deanna smiles back with those mesmerizing dark eyes of hers.

“Well, yes.” Deanna speaks, and her lovely accent sends another shiver down Ro’s spine. She leans forward, and runs her fingers through the ends of her hair.

_Are you flirting with me?_

_Mm. Let’s just say I’m very interested in getting to know you better._

_Count me in._

They leave hand in hand for the arboretum later, and the rest is history.

Now she’s laying on her side next to Deanna, who breathes deeply against her back. She wishes she could turn around to watch her sleep, but she doesn’t want to interrupt her sleeping lover.

Loving Deanna, is a very emotional experience, and Ro wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Ro remembers the first time Deanna experimented with her telepathic abilities, which were considerably less developed than most Betazoids. Holding hands, they were able to enter into a shared state of mind. My thoughts are your thoughts, and your thoughts are mine. That’s what Deanna had said. And it had felt so, so intimate. Ro wasn’t just Ro, and Deanna wasn’t just Deanna. At that point they’d melted into one shared state of mind, so it was just Ro and Deanna. The experience was tiring, but emotionally fulfilling for the both of them.

As Ro attempts to fall asleep once again, she senses the strong empathic waves from Deanna. They leave a sweet taste on her tongue - a good indicator that Deanna’s having a very pleasant dream right now. Feeling safe, she lets herself relax, and drifts gently into the land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, do check out the other fics in my Valentines' Day Ficlets 2018 series!


End file.
